This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major goal of the study is to determine if there are any differences in the patterns of genes and their products in blood between people with cognitive or neurodegenerative disorders and healthy adults. Genetic material determines things such as hair color, eye color, and other more complex traits. If the level and kinds of genetic material in blood cells are found to differ between people with and without age-related cognitive disorders, it may be possible to use these differences to help diagnose these conditions. Subjects will be given a variety of cognitive/memory testing and will have their blood drawn. They will be asked to return 3-5 times over 3 years to have their blood drawn again and memory tests completed. The study will examine the differences in the gene patterns between people with cognitive impairment and those without.